Máscaras
by Para Nao Deletar
Summary: Sirius, após de uma festa, acorda sem se lembrar do que aconteceu. Slash!


**Título:** Máscaras  
**Autora:** Ivi  
**Beta:** Paula Lírio Obrigada, ranei! ponga  
**Fandom:** Harry Potter  
**Classificação**: Conteúdo Adulto (R)

**Disclaimer**:Os personagens são da J.K. Rowling. Eu não ganho nada com isso.

**Avisos**: Slash, yaoi, homem x homem, etc...

**Comentário**s: Essa ficlet foi escrita em resposta ao desafio de carnaval da Potter Slash Fics.

* * *

**Máscaras**

Sirius acordou se sentindo péssimo. Um dor de cabeça atroz e um gosto horrível na boca. Desistiu, buscando encontrar coragem para se levantar. Remexeu-se na cama e estranhou o toque do lençol em sua pele nua. Não conseguia se lembrar de ter ido para casa e ter retirado a própria roupa.

Com esforço, esticou a mão a procura de sua varinha, que sempre deixava sobre o criado mudo. Quando a encontrou, tocou a testa fazendo um feitiço para diminuir a dor. O alívio foi imediato. Um pouco mais disposto, rumou para o banheiro.

A imagem refletida no espelho assobiou, dizendo: '_Noite quente, hein, companheiro?'_ Surpreendido, viu marcas de chupões e mordidas por toda a sua pele. Dá porta do banheiro, olhou para o quarto, a procura de uma eventual companhia que ainda não tivesse percebido. Notou suas roupas espalhadas pelo chão, mas não havia qualquer sinal de alguém.

Durante o banho, procurou por lembranças da noite anterior. Com uma sensação de desconforto, notou que eram bem poucas. A última mais coerente que tinha, era de Snape.

----x----

Sirius tomou um longo gole de _firewhisky_. Estava tremendamente entediado. Aquela festa estava muito chata. Os gêmeos Weasley tiveram a idéia de uma festa à fantasia baseada nos trouxas e o resultado era algumas bem interessantes, mas outras simplesmente ridículas. Como o uso de máscaras era obrigatório, havia combinações realmente estranhas.

Olhou ao redor e localizou, em um canto, Snape parado e sozinho, parecendo ainda mais aborrecido que ele. Bebeu todo conteúdo de seu copo, que se encheu magicamente e se dirigiu até o outro. Quase sorriu ao notar o ar de desagrado dele, quando se aproximou.

- Snape. Eu estava me perguntando de que você está fantasiado. Fiquei na dúvida se era o morcegão seboso, pois não lembrava de nenhuma lenda trouxa sobre eles.

Deliciado, observou o ligeiro contrair no maxilar de Snape e o estreitar dos olhos, antes que ele respondesse. – Black. Será que vai crescer um dia? _Morcegão seboso_? Até meus alunos do primeiro ano sabem fazer melhor que isso.

- Oh, sinto muito. Vamos estabelecer uma conversa adulta e madura, bem de acordo com o clima da festa. Então, qual a sua fantasia? – Fez questão de dizer irônico e enfatizando o duplo sentido da última frase.

- Ficaria bastante admirado se conhecesse algo sobre o Dr. Hyde.

Sirius deu mais um longo gole em sua bebida antes de dizer com um sorriso debochado. – Exatamente qual das duas personalidades? Médico ou Monstro? – Completou ao ver o olhar espantado do outro. – Não se deixe enganar, _Sevie_, eu sou mais que um rostinho bonito.

- É mesmo? Se não dissesse, jamais imaginaria. Ainda mais sob toda essa pintura branca, mal dá para notar o _rostinho bonito._ Sua fantasia me surpreendeu, Black.

Sirius gargalhou amargamente. – Por que, Snape? Não acha que um Pierrot combine comigo? – Ante a negativa do outro, continuou. – Pois eu acho que é o mais próximo de meu atual estado de espírito. Todos vêem brincadeiras e risadas, mas nunca as lágrimas. – Ficou fitando o líquido âmbar, antes de tomar todo o conteúdo do copo.

Encarando-o, sério, Snape falou. – Conseguiu formular uma frase inteira sem em ofender? É efeito da bebida ou da dor de cotovelo?

Sirius fechou os olhos por uns instantes, pensando. Sim, já havia bebido bastante. Mas enquanto restasse qualquer traço da dor, continuaria bebendo. Tomou mais dois copos, antes de responder. – Talvez um pouco de cada. Talvez te atormentar não tenha tanta graça. Talvez só queira esquecer... Ou talvez, eu queira descobrir até onde vai o médico e começa o monstro...

Os dois se encararam por um longo tempo, antes de Snape falar: – Acho que já bebeu demais, Black.

Snape procurou retirar o copo da mão de Sirius que o manteve firme e cobriu a mão dele com a sua.

- O que foi, Snape? Está com medo?

- Black, não sou um Gryffindor desmiolado para aceitar esses desafios infantis.

Continuaram se encarando até que Sirius libertou o copo e voltou a beber. – Não é e nem eu esperava que fosse. Onde está Harry?

- Ou eu muito me engano ou está envolvido em um duelo com Ronald pela honra de Hermione, rodeado por uma verdadeira torcida na sala ao lado.

Sirius riu, mas não havia qualquer traço de alegria em seu riso. - Parece divertido.

Ficaram em silêncio, cada um imerso em seu próprio pensamento. Sirius deu um sorriso tolo quando notou que os pensamentos estavam ficando confusos e a dor parecia estar se perdendo. – Bem, _Sevie_. Já vou. Já que não tem graça te atormentar e não conseguirei manter uma conversa _madura_ por muito mais tempo, vou embora antes que desmaie em um canto e alguém se aproveite de meu belo corpo.

- Quanta pretensão, Black. Não se preocupe que esse risco, você não corre.

Tentando evitar qualquer traço de autocomiseração, Sirius disse ácido. – Obrigado por me recordar disso, Snape.

----x----

Sirius saiu do banheiro e caminhou até a cama, onde tinha deixado a varinha. Entre os travesseiros, viu um objeto que atraiu sua atenção. Tocou a máscara, sentindo a maciez e frieza da seda negra.

Teve alguns _flashes_ de acontecimentos da noite anterior. Mãos, mordidas, beijos, gemidos. Da máscara sendo usada para prender seus pulsos a cama. Seus dedos se enterrando em uma cabeleireira negra. _'Eu não posso ter dormido com o namorado de meu afilhado.' _Pensou horrorizado.

Como se seus pensamentos criassem vida, sentiu alguém o abraçando por trás. Sobressaltado, virou-se. – Harry? - Mais _flashes_. Dos olhos esmeralda nublados de desejo, dos lábios entreabertos e gemendo seu nome.

Sem qualquer pudor, foi beijado pelo afilhado que ao se separar, disse sorrindo. – Demorou a acordar. Como se sente?

- Confuso.

Harry riu com sua resposta. – Posso imaginar. Vai se sentir melhor depois que tomar alguma coisa para a ressaca.

Voltou-se para a porta, de onde veio um barulho, e se viu encarando os negros olhos de Snape. Lembrou-se daqueles olhos ornados pela máscara. De como ela havia sido usado para tortura-lo de forma erótica. Pegou e tomou a poção que Snape oferecia.

Não resistiu e beijou aqueles lábios para se lembrar se aquelas sensações eram apenas fruto de sua imaginação. O beijo que recebeu não deixou nada a desejar a qualquer uma de suas fantasias.

Quando se separaram, viu o olhar de desejo de Harry e sentiu um arrepio percorrer seu corpo. Ele se aproximou para tocá-los e disse: -. A bebida às vezes causa esses esquecimentos. Não se preocupe, Sirius. Se não se lembrar da noite de ontem, te daremos muitas lembranças para substitui-las.

Sirius sorriu ao sentir o toque dos dois. Ali, entre eles, soube que fariam de tudo para cumprirem aquela promessa e notou que aquela dor que o havia acompanhado nos últimos tempos, não estava mais presente.


End file.
